Heroic Harry and the stone of life
by Mobster Milion
Summary: Harry leaves the Dursleys because he is getting beaten, who will take him in and what mess will he cause- the story of Harry's summer and first year at hogwarts. It will start off at K rating but there will eventually be M moments which is why there is a T rating I will warn you when it will be M
1. Prologue

**What If Dumbledore took Harry away from the Dursley's when he realised they were beating, starts when Harry turns Five.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would not be writing Fan-fiction, everything you recognise is JK Rowling's.**

* * *

" Albus we can't leave him here, these are the worst type of muggles there are, they hate anything even slightly different to their way of life, he'll stand no chance" pleaded Minerva

"Maybe they are not the best people but they are the only family that he has"Argued Albus

"They hated Lily and James because they were magic, they'll hate Harry too, he need a loving family, not family pushed on him"

"Everyone who would take him in would take him in because he is the Boy-Who-Lived and he needs to be as far away from that fame as possible"

"Maybe you're right Albus, so who is Harry getting here"

"Hagrid is bringing him"

"You think it wise to trust Hagrid"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life, he is one of the most loyal people I know"

"I'm not doubting that but he can be a bit clumsy and careless"

All of a sudden there was a loud rumbling and a bright light coming from the night sky and then what looked like a motorbike with a man about 8ft tall stepped out cradling a baby in his arms.

"Hello Hagrid, how is Harry"

"Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor Mcgonagall, the little tyke drifted off just as we was flyin' over Bristol."

"I'll take him now Hagrid"as Professor Dumbledore took Harry away from Hagrid,Hagrid burst into tears.

"Hush quiet now, you'll wake the muggles"

"Now, now Hagrid remember this isn't goodbye but see you later "

And with that Dumbledore stepped over the Garden wall put, Harry on the doorstep and put a letter in his little baby then turned back to Hagrid and Minerva.

"That is all we can do for now, we should leave little Harry in peace and celebrate with the rest of magical Britain"

With that the three of them disappeared with a pop, like magic.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review and I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible**

**- Mobster Milion**


	2. Hagrid and the Professors

**The start of the actual story**

* * *

July first

It was time for Hagrid's second visit,nothing happened at the first as Harry was only six, but this time Hagrid knew something was wrong. As he was walking up the drive of number 4 privet drive he heard muffle screams coming from inside the house, he knocked once, no one came to the door, he knocked again, no one came. He knocked a third time and again now answer, this time Hagrid knocked down the door and saw Harry getting beaten with a whip. instantly Hagrid picked Vernon Dursley up and threw him off, he picked up Harry checked the cupboard under the stairs for Harry's things, he had none and took off in his motorbike putting Harry in the side car.

" I suppose you'll be wanting some explanation as to what's goin on then"

" Well yes and thank you for getting me away from them"

" I'm acting on Dumbledore's orders it's him ya should be thanking"

" Yes but it's you that's taking me away, where are we goin umm"

" Hagrid me names Hagrid and we're headin to Hogwarts where Dumbledore will decide where to send you for the rest of the summer holidays"

* * *

This time Hagrid landed smoothly outside the doors at the entrance.

" This is Hogwarts Harry this is where you'll be going to school in September" Dumbledore opened the doors and was flanked by Minerva Mconagall, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout the four heads of house.

" This is Professor Dumbledore the Headmaster" Dumbledore held his hand out and Harry shook it.

" This is Professor Mconagall Transfiguration teacher, Head of Gryffindor and deputy head" again Harry shook Mconagall's hand.

" This is Professor Snape Potions master and Head of Slytherin" Harry stook his hand out but Snape only shook it when urged by Dumbledore

" This is Professor Flitwick Charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw" Harry shook his hand.

" And Finally this is Professor Sprout Herbology teacher and head of Hufflepuff" Harry shook her hand then stood backand shyly said" Hello I'm Harry"

Then Professor Dumbledore spoke" Hello Harry this is Hogwarts but we shall leave tours and everything else till tomorrow for now you shall sleep"

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible- Mobster Milion


	3. Hogwarts

**Chapter 3 is all about Hogwarts and where Harry could possibly stay for the rest of the summer, please read and review.**

* * *

Harry had fallen asleep on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, he awoke to din Hagrid, Dumbledore, Mconagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and someone he didn't know watching him sleep.

Dumbledore spoke first " Good morning Harry sorry to startle you, you know everyone here apart from Professor Lupin"

" Hello Professor Lupin"

" It's not term time so you can call me Remus, Harry"

" Hi Remus"

There was a long awkward silence which Dumbledore broke " Xavier"

Harry thought that it was a strange thing to say but then this strange creature arrived.

"Harry this is Xavier and he is a house elf call him and he will get you what ever you want. What do you fancy for breakfast Harry?"

" Just toast thank you Xavier"

" Master Potter just said thank you, no wizard has ever said thank you to Xavier before, Xavier is forever grateful"

" Harry it is up too you what you do but most house elves will be frightened by the amount of respect you show them they are not used to it"

" Thank you for that but I have been treated with no respect for my whole life so I will respect house elves for everything that they do"

" That is you r decision Harry"

There was a pop and the Xavier reappeared with some toast for Harry.

"There you are Harry"

" Time for the tour I believe, Remus"

" Harry this is the marauders map it will show you where you want to go, I am encrustation you with this, you must keep it to yourself never show it too anyone else"

"Okay Remus" he oppened the map it was blank" err how does it work

" to open it you say I solemnly swear that I am up to no good and to close it you say mischief managed. Harry I was friends with your Dad at school and me ,him and a couple of other friends made this map, James would want it to go to you."

Dumbledore butted in " why don't you go explore the castle and get back here for your tea since it is dinner time. The password is lion's heart"

* * *

"Albus where shall we put him"

"I think he should either go with to Molly and Arthur Weasley but they have too many children to ask them to look after another one, so I have decided he should stay with a muggle family, get me a list of all the muggleborns starting this year Minerva"

"I think he should stay with someone who is likely to be in Gryffindor so I have narrowed it down to either Dean Thomas or Hermione Granger"

"In the state that Harry is in I think a woman's touch would be better, I will take Harry to the Granger's tomorrow to ask them"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review, from now on the chapters are going to be a lot bigger- Mobster Milion**


	4. The Granger's

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, Thank you to Cassandra 30, Penny is wise and Heartsglow for reviewing and the chapters will be getting longer. Thank you to everyone who read it. I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Albus I must insist he has a medical before he leaves, we do not really have a clue what state he is in because of the Dursley's. We need to do it for his sake" Argued Madam Pomfrey.

"Okay okay, how long will it be I really want to get to the Granger's before Lunch, I have a meeting with the Minister at six" Replied Albus.

"The spells only take half an hour, so half past eleven"

Albus turned and spoke to the door"Harry come in here"

Harry nervously walked in to the hospital wing

"Harry Madam Pomfrey here is going to do some tests on you, we shouldn't be to long"

"Just lay down whilst I do my job"

Harry laid on the bed and waited for Madam Pomfrey to start, she started muttering spells and runes started to shoe in front of him that Harry did not recognise, most of them were either brown or black and Harry thought that was a bad signal. Madam Pomfrey them signalled for him to turn over and once again Madam Pomfrey said some spells except this time all of the runes were black and Harry knew this was a bad sign as this was where he had been beat the most.

* * *

"Harry the Granger's are muggles and so I'm going to explain everything to you at the same time and this is where you will be staying during the holidays...hopefully."

Dumbledore knocked on the door of 38 Southall road surrey, the Granger's home. When the door opened there was silence for a moment and then Dumbledore spoke" I assume Miss Granger has got her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts"

Mrs Granger couldn't speak, she just nodded her head.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I am here today to explain to you about the magical world and I also have a proposition for you, may I come in"

Mrs Granger moved out of the way and then closed the door after Harry"Jake someone's here to explain about that letter" shouted Mrs Granger a average sized brown haired woman about 35.

Then a dark haired tall man came down the stairs " what did you say Ellie and who are you"

"This is ..."

"Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter"

" And there here to explain about that letter Hermione got"

"oh well go on Albus" said Ryan tentatively.

"I think it is better if you sit down whilst I speak"

They all sat down in the sitting room."And Hermione should hear this as well"

"Hermione come down hear a minute there's someone here to explain about that letter"

A bushy haired young girl came bustling down the stairs.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Albus and this is Harry, why don't you sit down."

"Hello Albus, hello Harry"

"Right now , Hermione hear is a witch, I do not mean that in a bad way it means she has magical powers,hidden around the world are hundreds of thousands of wizards and witches and Hermione is what we would call a muggle born witch, Hogwarts is a school where we teach magic to children, is there anything you would like to know"

"What is a muggleborn"spoke Ellie.

"Muggleborn is someone who has no magical heritage but is still magical, anything else"

"What kind of school is Hogwarts and where do we get all the equipment she needs"

"Hogwarts is the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in Europe and shortly I will be taking you to Diagon Alley to buy the equipment, now is there anything else." When the Granger's shook their heads Dumbledore continued" Now on too that proposition I spoke about earlier"

"Yes what about it and what does Harry have to do with it"

" To get to that we must first tell you the story of how Harry here saved the world, ten years ago when a dark wizard was terrorizing Britain he decided to go after Harry and his parents, he swept aside his parents but when he reached Harry here his powers broke Harry defeated Voldermort and in our world everyone know the story of the boy-who-lived, now I believed that Harry would be best off at his aunt and uncle's, but it turns out that he was getting beaten. This is where you come in I was wondering if you would consider letting Harry stay with you during the Holidays, you will get funded by the school but Harry's parents left him a lot of money."

"I think Jake and I will need a moment to discuss this" Mr and Mrs ranger walked into the kitchen and there was silence in the living room for ten minutes. The Mr and Mrs Granger came back in and Mr Granger cleared his throat " We have decided that we would love Harry to stay with us.

"I think that is everything. to Diagon Alley"

* * *

Please review


	5. Ollivanders

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, I am going to start to update regularly. Thank you to dbzgtfan2004 and jeanuttenut for reviewing. This chapter will skip ahead to when the apparate into the leaky cauldron. I do not own Harry Potter everything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Harry, the Grangers and Dumbledore had just arrived in what looked like a tavern, but it had to be a wizards tavern thought Harry as everyone was wearing cloaks.

Dumbledore let the view set in and then"Welcome to the leaky cauldron and the entrance to Diagon Alley."

Tom,the barman"Alright Albus who's that you've got with you a muggleborn, some muggles and by god it's it's Harry Potter"

Tom came over to Harry and added"What a pleasure to meet you MR. Potter, good to see you back"

Tom's words caused a lot of noise in the leaky cauldron and nearly everyone came up to shake his hand, in fact Doris Crockford shook his hand three times, everyone apart from one man sat it the bar and this was the man Dumbledore headed for.

"Good to see you Quirinus, Harry, Hermione this will be your defense against the dark arts teacher"

"Harry Potter p...p.. pleasure to see you, getting y..yo.. your school stuff I suspect, new book out on Vampires th..th that looks interesting that's what I'm here for, Good day to you Albus,Harry Hermione was it and I'm guessing Hermione's parents."

"Yes Professor Quirell, a bit of a stutter and not the best at defense but no one else for the job you see"

Professor Dumbledore led them into the back of the Leaky cauldron and said"Pay attention ,this is where you enter Diagon Alley" Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped the third brick from the left"Welcome to Diagon Alley"

Diagon Alley was filled with all sorts of wonderful people and places,there were sweet shops, apothecary's, Joke shops, clothe shops, book stores and many many more. "Right now Harry I'm going to help the Granger's exchange their Money, go to the big white building,that's gringotts, and ask for Goblin Griphook he will take you to your student vault, get a bag full of gold and meet us outside."

Harry walked up to the white marble building, there was no other way to describe it, it was amazing, he stepped through the gold front doors and was shocked by what he saw ugly, small men, no they were not men they must be goblins. He walked up to the head tiller and said"umm I was told to ask for Goblin Griphook"

The Goblin did not look up but spoke"Griphook, Harry Potter is here take him to his vault, quickly."

"Come this way"said the Goblin Harry assumed to be Griphook.

Harry who was expecting more marble stepped through the doors and found dark rock and what he could only describe as a wagon run on train tracks.

"Into the cabin"

Harry obligingly stepped in and no sooner than he had sat done the wagon started moving, the speed of the cabin was unbelievable, Harry thought he could fall out but realized there was probably some magic stopping that happen. The wagon came to a halt outside a small bronze door

"Your vault, I have you key" Griphook put the key in the lock and then ran his hand over the door and it opened.

The vault was filled with mountains of Gold, Hills of silver and piles of bronze.

"The gold one's are galleons, the silver one's are sickles, seventeen sickles to a galleon and the bronze one's are knuts twenty-nine knuts to a sickle, fill you bag with gold and we'll be on our way"

Ten minutes later Harry exited Hogwarts and Found that Professor Dumbledore and the Granger's were already waiting for him.

"Right first stop will be Ollivanders to get your wands, this way"

When Harry reached Ollivanders he saw that it was a rundown old shop and the gold letters were pealing off and it was a dark. They entered the shop and Dumbledore spoke even though there was nobody there "Hello there Garrick"

"Ah Albus you always could tell when I was hiding, who do you have with you today" Ollivander looked at Harry and said " You must be Harry Potter, I must apologize Harry as it was I who sold the wand that gave you that scar, and this must be... no I do not recognise you so I will guess that you are a muggleborn"

"All right Garrick"

"We'll start with the young lady.."

"Hermione sir"

"Yes Hermione , what is your wand arm"

"Err I'm right handed."

As soon as she said it a tape measure started measuring Hermione everywhere with no one holding it. Magic Harry thought.

"Lets try this, Ebony ten inches, springy, dragon heartstring." No sooner than Hermione had put it up when Ollivander took it back.

"No that's not right how about this one, ten and three quarter inches, vine wood and a dragon heartstring core."

Hermione picked it up and gold sparks shot out the end. Hermione seemed really pleased with herself and so did her parents.

"Now mister Potter I remember your parents wands, your mother had a willow wand, 10 and a quarter inches whereas your father had an eleven inch mahogany wand, how about this eleven inches, made of holly with a phoenix feather core."

Gold sparks came straight out of Harry's wand

"This is very curios Albus, the phoenix feather from that wand came from your phoenix and it is curios because it's wand has a twin wand and that wand was Voldermort's"

"It is only a wand Garrick, we must be off now good day.

* * *

**What did you think please review. Mobster out**


End file.
